


Embarrasment

by ToastyMonkeys



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyMonkeys/pseuds/ToastyMonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "So about a few months or so after the Blight M!Tabris decides that he wanted to visit his family for a few days and with (who is in an established relationship with) Zevran coming along because he would like to get-to-know his family. So cue Cyrion welcoming him and trying to get him to eat a 6 course meal because 'the Grey Wardens don't feed him' well, anyway- Zevran can't help himself and at the meal while eating he casually implies that his son is homosexual, in a relationship with him, and is submissive-- with Cyrion almost chocking on his food, Soris' jaw dropping to the ground, while Shianni keeps on pressing Zevran for details- all the while M!Tabris wishing that the ground would open up and swallow him whole."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrasment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/10371.html?thread=43293059#t43293059

This was supposed to be a _nice_ dinner where he could introduce Zevran to his family. A peaceful day, full of relaxation and happiness.

But, of course, Zevran just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

It all began when his cousins began asking about their journeys during the blight. The Hero gave them full detail of everything he came to learn and experience during his travels. Except , of course, his very much personal 'experiences' with Zevran. His lover, however, seemed to come to the conclusion they needed _every last detail_ of the past year.

"The Blight brought everyone in the camp closer together, and we learned a great many things about the other. I _especially_ learned a many great things about your cousin during our travels. Such as, oh, his attraction to men, to _me_ , and how he very much enjoys bottoming."

The table was silent, save for his father choking on his meal. The city elf covered his face, closing his eyes and wishing the Blight did take his life. The archdemon's jaws were certainly more appealing to him at this moment than facing his family now. Soris, his poor baby cousin, looked ready to cry in embarrassment, his face so red you could barely tell where his hair begun. Cyrion's face was also red, though the new Warden-Commander couldn't tell if it was from lack of oxygen or the obvious.

Shianni, however, was completely drowned in excitement. "Oh sweet Maker! How exactly did it _happen_? What did he _do_?"

She had a slight blush on her cheeks, eyes sparkling as she stared his lover. Zevran wiped his mouth gently with a cloth, grinning like the little bastard he was. He glanced at the rest of the table, particularly at the Grey Warden, as he opened his mouth again.

"Well, I am most _certain_ he was attracted right from the start. He tied me up as soon as he met me, in fact."

The Warden stood up abruptly, and made a beeline for the door. Shianni quickly followed suit, loudly asking him question after question throughout the Alienage.

"Did it hurt the first time? Were you a quick learner?"

Zevran continued grinning, reaching for more food as Cyrion and Soris stared blankly at him, shocked and waiting. The tanned elf looked at them, flashing them his happiest smile as he said,

"The Blight, it certainly brings people together, yes?"


End file.
